Pain in the Heart
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Before Afghanistan Tony was in a relationship with Stephen Strange. But Stephen dumps him after he finds out the Tony is putting himself in damage. And Rhodey steals the suit. But now the Avengers are called including Strange and Rhodes. What will happen when they Reunite? Especially finding out Tony's secrets...LARGE/HUGE/MASSIVE FAMILY. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Warning Tony has a big family of biological and adopted children. If you don't like a large family don't read**

* * *

**WARNING: SLASH**

* * *

**Introduction**

Before Afghanistan Tony was in a relationship with Stephen Strange. But Stephen dumps him after he finds out the Tony is putting himself in damage. And Rhodey steals the suit. But now the Avengers are called including Strange and Rhodes. What will happen when they Reunite? Especially finding out Tony's secrets...Including Tony having LOTS of children and two adopted sisters and one brother?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony had been through the ringer the last few years. He had, had his heart broken over and over again only to be mended by seeing his children. He hadn't told anyone about his children and that was a good thing after two of the people closet too him betray him.

It started with his long term boyfriend Stephen Strange the Supreme Sorcerer of Earth. They had been going out before he was kidnapped. But when he got back yes Stephen was there but he left after finding him getting out of bullet ridden armour…

_Flashback_

_Tony winces as the armour comes off. He was going to have to work on the dissembler. Suddenly he hears someone approaching.  
"What the FUCK Tony?" a voice says_

_Tony turns around and see his boyfriend looking at his with wide eyes._

"_Are those bullet holes?" Stephen asks_

"_Umm yes", Tony says sheepishly_

"_What the hell is this?" Stephen asks_

"_This is my armour. I am eliminating all of the black market Stark products. I am thinking about calling myself Ironman", Tony says_

"_This will get you killed", Stephen exclaims_

"_I am fine. I swear Steph", Tony replies cheekily_

"_I can't stick around to watch this", Stephen growls storming up the stairs_

_Tony quickly follows him._

"_What do you mean by that?" Tony asks_

"_I am not watching you kill yourself. Chose the armour or me", Stephen says_

_Tony couldn't believe Stephen was giving him an ultimatum. He thought Stephen knew how much he needed to get rid of the Stark weapons and help people._

"_I can't do that it is apart of me. Stephen you know how much this means to me", Tony replies_

"_I am not staying around to watch you kill yourself. Don't contact me. We are over. Goodbye Stark", Stephen says opening a portal and disappearing_

"_STEPHEN!" Tony yells_

_End Flashback_

Tony winces at the memory that had followed him drinking heavily and he admits guilty he did try to kill himself. But Pepper had got to him and he made her promise not to tell anyone. He was no means free of his depression but a couple of sessions in therapy helped.

Then he went through the poisoning and him actually dying from the Arc Reactor that was keeping him alive. He found that the poisoning had caused his hearing to fail even farther then what it was already. So while he was looking for a cure for the poisoning he made an hearing aid.

But then a heavy blow happened. Rhodey stole his suit. It was like the dagger to his heart. His own best friend stealing his suit he had tried so hard to keep out of enemy hands. He may have helping save Rhodey from Vanko and Hammer. But he would not do anything else. He told Rhodes as much.

_Flashback_

_Tony lands on the roof with Pepper safe in his arms the one person that had helped him with everything. He hears a throat clear from behind them. Tony turns to see Rhodes sitting on the roof.  
"What do you want?" Tony growls  
"Tony I am sorry", Rhodes says_

"_Sorry is not good enough. You stole my suit! You basically gave it to the army!" Tony exclaims_

"_Tony you were being irresponsible with it! You needed a reality check", Rhodes tells him_

"_Here is a reality check for you fuck off", Tony growls_

"_Tones I am sorry", Rhodes says_

"_No your not. And the question is would you give the suit back?" Tony asks_

_Rhodes doesn't answer and that was reason enough for Tony._

"_There it is. The truth. You know what Rhodes take the fucking suit. But I will never help you with it. I will never call you a friend again after betraying me. So stay the HELL out of my life. Come near any of my homes and I will tell JARVIS to use force to get you to leave", Tony growls_

"_Tony you don't mean that!" Rhodes states shocked_

"_But I do. If you want to try then do it. But on. Your. Own. Head. Be. It. Stay the HELL away from me and anything to do with me", Tony replies_

_End Flashback_

That day another part of Tony died having to tell his once best friend to leave him be. He did cut but he did decide to get more help from a therapist for his issues. And he was in the process of moving his kids to the tower in New York so he could spend more of his time there with them.

It had been four years since he had seen Stephen. And two years since he talked to Rhodes. He always had JARVIS or Pepper deal with Rhodes. And Stephen never contacted him after the last he saw him.

Tony didn't have partner as one he didn't trust anyone and two he still loved Stephen not that he would ever except him back after he hurt him so badly.

There was only five people he trusted besides his children and they were his adopted sisters Melinda May and Maria Hill, and his adopted brother Clint Barton, his adopted cousin Sharon Carter and his adopted cousin/son Antoine Triplett who all lied or not told their bosses about their connection too him. And Pepper and Happy. They had proven that they could be trusted. Happy had known for years about his children and never told a soul. When Pepper found out about them she fell in love with them and all 41 of his biological children and his 133 adopted powered or disabled children loved her and called her Aunt Pepper. Tony had so many children because he was so reckless.

All of them but the twins and so on had different mothers. But them all loved each other like siblings should.

He adopted children with powers because he knew what it was like to have powers and nobody caring. And he adopted disabled children because he knew what it felt like too. As he was partial deaf as a child and now more so. And he was dyslexic but had taught himself around that. But he wanted children to know there was help out there.

He had technically made a fancy orphanage for orphans but they all called him Daddy. And he wouldn't give these kids away for all the money in the world

He was a technopath and technomage himself. and sometimes he could feel strong magic.

Now that the tower was nearly fully ready the kids would move permeantly in here soon. But they were actually being babysat with Pepper's parents. He gave Pepper a bonus for suggesting and offering it.

Now that Pepper and him were getting the Arc Reactor hooked up to the Tower and as Tony flow back to the tower it looked amazing.

Tony lands on the lading pad as his armour starts to come off.

"_Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line", JARVIS says in his hear aid_

"I'm not in. I'm actually out", Tony says casually

"_Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting", JARVIS says_

"Grow a spine JARVIS", Tony says annoyed

Tony walks inside to see Pepper looking at the monitors.

"Levels are holding steady, I think", Pepper says to him

"Of Course they are. I was directly involved", Tony says smirking, "Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" Pepper asks smiling

"What do you mean? All this came from you", Tony says

"No all of this came from that", Pepper says nodding at the Arc Reactor

"Give yourself some credit. Please", Tony says, "Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself 12% of the credit"

"12%?" Pepper asks arching an eyebrow

"An argument can be made for 15", Tony replies

"12%? My baby?" Pepper asks

"Well I did all the heavy lifting", Tony explains, "Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And, sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you. My private elevator…"

"You mean our elevator?" Pepper asks pouring champagne

"…it was teeming with sweaty workmen", Tony finishes, "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentage's in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"It's not going to be that subtle", Pepper comments

"I'll tell you. The next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower", Tony offers

"On the lease", Pepper says

"Sir, the telephone", JARVIS says, "I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden"

"_Mr Stark, we need to talk", _Coulson's voice from the phone says

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message…", Tony starts

"_This is urgent", _Coulson says

Tony's hearing aid picks up the elevator going up. And Tony hopes it wasn't Coulson he wasn't in the mood.

"Then leave it urgently", Tony says as the elevator doors open

Coulson steps out of the elevator.

"Security breach. It's on you", Tony says

"Mr Stark", Coulson says with a nod

"Phil! Come in", Pepper says

"Phil?" Tony asks

"I can't stay", Coulson replies

"His first name is 'Agent'", Tony says standing up

"Come on in we're celebrating", Pepper says

"Which is why he can't stay", Tony says

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible", Coulson says trying to hand Tony the computer files

"I don't like being handed things", Tony says stepping back

"That's fine I like being handed things. So let's trade", Pepper says handing him her drink and taking the files

She then takes Tony's drink and hands him the files.

"Thank you"

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday", Tony says casually

"This isn't a consultation", Coulson says

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asks, "Which I know nothing about"

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify", Tony says walking towards his desk

"I didn't know that either", Pepper says smiling slightly

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others", Tony says casually

Only Pepper knew how much those words would hurt Tony.

"That I did know", Pepper replies

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore", Coulson says

"Ms Potts, got a second?" Tony calls

"Half a mo", Pepper says to Coulson and goes over to Tony

Pepper walks over to Tony who was connecting the files to his system.

"You know, I though we were having a moment", Tony says jokingly

"I was having 12% of a moment", Pepper smirks

Pepper looks at Coulson then turns back to Tony.

"This seems serious. Phil's pretty shaken", Pepper comments

"How would you know if it's…Why is he Phil?" Tony asks

"What is all this?" Pepper asks

"This is…", Tony pulls up all the files on the screen

He nearly faints at two of the screens the people were familiar. Pepper suppresses a gasp at the two figures. She knew she had to get Phil out of here.

"Phil can you meet me in the lobby I need a lift", Pepper says casually

"Where are you going?" Coulson asks  
"LaGuardia. I will be down in just a moment", Pepper replies

"Very well", Coulson says leaving after he puts the glass down

As soon as he was gone Pepper puts her arms around Tony.  
"Why are they there?" Pepper asks

"It says both Rhodes…and…Strange are part of the Avengers Initiative", Tony chokes out

"Will you be able to do whatever they need you too with them there?" Pepper asks

"I will have to be. SHIELD normally doesn't ask me for help", Tony replies

"What will you do?" Pepper asks

"I am going to find out what SHIELD is really planning", Tony replies

"If you need to talk AT ALL you call me. If you feel the need to cut CALL ME", Pepper demands

"I will. Safe flight Miss Potts", Tony says smiling slightly

"You be safe too Mr Stark", Pepper replies

"I will try"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: 25/12/2019**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Tony looked over all the information. What was he going to do? SHIELD _actually_ wanted his help. But he didn't know if he was ready to see Rhodes and Strange again. After all Strange broke his heart and nearly made him kill himself.

And Rhodes had betrayed him after promising to be his friend. Friends don't steal from someone and they notice when something was wrong and Rhodes didn't do any of that he just stole his suit and gave it to the army.

Could he really fight besides them?

But then again his little brother Clint was being mind controlled and he made a promise to always protect his younger siblings.

He wondered what his therapist would say if he told her his position at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted by JARVIS.

"A call for you sir", JARVIS tells him  
"Put it through", Tony says

"Daddy?" a little girls voice asks

"Hey Baby. What are you doing up so late Topaz?" Tony asks lightly

"I couldn't sleep. When can we see you Daddy?" Topaz asks

"Soon sweetheart. Daddy just has work to finish and you and your siblings will be joining me in a few days", Tony promises

"Promise Daddy?" Topaz asks

"I promise", Tony vows

"Will you be careful Daddy?" Topaz asks

"Always am. I won't do anything that makes me not able to come home to all off you. Unless it is for the good of many people", Tony tells her

"Love you Daddy", Topaz says

"I love you too Sweetheart. Go to bed", Tony says gently

"Yes Daddy. Goodnight", Topaz replies

"Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite", Tony replies lightly

He rungs up feeling lighter now having talked with _one_ of his many kids.

"Sir we have a location on Loki", JARVIS tells him

"Where?" Tony asks already going for his armour

"Germany"

* * *

Rhodey hadn't gone with Romanoff and Rogers to get Loki. He had been busy helping Fury out. But he had just learned that Fury had called Tony in. Tony was probably going to be here soon.

What was he going to do? He had betrayed Tony in a deep personal way. He had promised never to betray Tony and he did it anyway. He had tried talking to Tony but JARVIS wouldn't let him in his house and Tony had wiped his security clearance. At Stark Industries Pepper had Happy throw him out of the building saying 'Mr Stark is no longer available to help with your needs _Colonel _Rhodes'. It hurt being address by two friends as Colonel. But he knew he deserved it and that they were protecting Tony.

But it hurt that they had to protect Tony from _him_. That wasn't how it was meant to be. Rhodey had lost a lot of sleep over all of this. Trying to think of a way to fix things and see Tony. But coming up blank. And now the time was approaching he would see Tony and maybe he could finally talk things out with Tony now. Or when this crisis was over.

He wondered if Tony had been taking care of himself. He knew Tony had a habit of ignoring his health. Rhodey also wondered what Tony did learning that he was here.

"Sir Ironman is on seen", a tech says to Fury

Rhodey's eyes widen. Tony was now officially in the game…

* * *

Stephen had been given the documents on the current situation. He just didn't know if he would act on them. Seeing that Tony's file was in the documents. He hadn't seen Tony in nearly four years. When he had gotten scared about losing Tony and decided to take matters into his own hands. And break it off before he got hurt.

He did regret his decision but by the time he admitted it too long had past and he knew Tony won't listen to him now. And he knew if he tried to go to Stark Industries Tony's new CEO Pepper would have him kicked out faster then a second.

He had tried keeping up with news about Tony. But Stephen did have duties too other dimensions. But he learnt Tony had been reckless a couple of years ago which lead to his best friend Rhodes taking a suit and them having a fallen out. He learnt of Pepper being made CEO. But that was about it. Tony had been a ghost with only occasion articles in the News about Ironman and Tony doing charity dinners or Ironman defeating some terrorists.

He also learnt Tony was moving here to New York in his new tower called Stark Tower. So Stephen did have an opportunity to go and see him. But he didn't know if he had the guts too do so.

But now this possible situation he could see Tony a lot sooner. But could he do it? What if Tony completely ignored him? Would they be able to put the past behind them just too this crisis past then talk it out?

Stephen thought it was worth a try…

* * *

Tony stood in the plane with his Childhood Hero Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff and the prisoner Loki. Could it get anymore uncomfortable? He didn't like Rogers because his father kept telling him how much Tony should be like the good old American Hero. And how much better Captain America was then Tony. So after his childhood his hero worth ship turned to hate.

With Agent Romanoff that was easy. She was spying on him. And could have put his big family in danger. It was only luck that she didn't find out. He would have never forgiven her if she had exposed his family.

And the prisoner Loki who started this whole mess. He didn't know what to think. But Loki DID give up too easily in the fight. He had watched Cap's fight with Loki and it didn't seem Loki's style to give up so easily.

"I don't like it", Rogers says bringing Tony out of his thoughts

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asks

"I don't remember it being that easy", Rogers replies, "This guy packs a wallop"

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" Tony asks trying to get over his stress at all of this

"What?" Rogers asks confused

"It's like calisthenics", Tony replies, "You might have missed a couple of things, oh doing time as a Capsicle"

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in", Rogers says to Tony

"Yeh there are a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you", Tony replies

Suddenly thunder and lightning starts to happen all over the plane.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asks looking at the sudden storm

Loki suddenly looked _really _nervous. Which did peck Tony's curiosity.

"What's the matter? You scared of a little lightning?" Steve asks

"I'm not overly fond of what follows", Loki replies wearily

Suddenly something hits the outside of the plane. Tony quickly puts back on his helmet ready for whatever was going to happen.

Tony opens the hatch wanting to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Rogers asks him

Before Tony could reply a man in a cap lands on the hatch and walks in, punches Tony out of the way and pulls Loki out of his sit and flings them into the air.

"And now there's that guy", Tony says through his helmet

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha yells

"That guy's a friendly", Rogers states

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost", Tony says through his helmet walking to the open hatch.

"Stark we need a plan of attack", Roger calls to him

"I have a plan. Attack", Tony says through his helmet as he flies away.

Tony has JARVIS run a scan on the woods looking for heat signatures and JARVIS quickly comes up with two not far away.

He flies in the direction of the signatures. He sees the man in a cap close to Loki looking like they were talking. Well Tony wasn't in that mood to try and play things nice.

So he flied straight into the guy smashing them both into the ground.

"Do not touch me again", the man says warningly

"Then don't take my stuff", Tony replies

"You have no idea what you're dealing with", the man warns

"Ah Shakespeare in the park. Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?" Tony asks dramatically

"This is beyond you metal man", the man tells him, "Loki will face Asgardian justice"

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours, Until then, stay out of the way", Tony warns moving to leave, "Tourist"

Suddenly he was hit with the guys hammer and knocked through several trees.

"Okay", Tony mutters in his suit

That is when their fight started. Tony had too admit it did kind of get out of hand. He really should have acted like a grown up and adult he was.

He just wasn't thinking with all the stress that was on his plate at the moment. Maybe he should have left this stuff to 'War Machine'. But Tony could admit they would probably need his help on locating the Tesseract.

They also needed all hands on deck with Loki's army coming. So unfortunately he would need to stay and help. He just hoped he could keep his promise to his daughter and other children…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates: 28/08/2020**

* * *

**Happy 28th Birthday too me! Also Happy 54th Birthday to my Dad.**

**And like I do every year for my stories here is an update for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Author's Note: I have changed a few things. One of them is that Melinda May, Maria Hill and Clint Barton are Tony's adopted siblings.**

_**1970: Tony's Birth**_

_**1970: Melinda's Birth**_

_**1980: Clint's Birth**_

_**1982: Maria's Birth**_

_**1987: Sharon's Birth**_

_**1987: Bobbi's Birth**_

_**1987: Antoine's Birth**_

_**1987: Leo and Jemma's Birth**_

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

When Tony and the others had delivered Loki to the Helicarrier. Tony went to take off his suit and make a phone call. He NEEDED to check in on his kids. He just had a desire to do so.

He clicked a button on his watch that made it so no cameras or microphones worked in the area he was in.

He put his phone to his hearing aid ear and dials his eldest child. His adopted daughters. Number.

"Dad?" she says

"Bobbi please tell me your somewhere safe? You weren't involved in what has been going done?" Tony asks softly

This was his Eldest Daughter. She was adopted. She was an enhanced human. She had extra strength and reflexes. She was also a SHIELD Agent. Which he didn't like be he had to accept it. After all his little Bobbi or her full name being Barbara Morse-Stark had talked to HIS Godmother Peggy to get information about SHIELD. And he knew she looked up other government Agencies too. But SHIELD would be the best if her enhancements came out into the open. So she joined SHIELD and went by Barbra Morse. As the Stark name would just make her a target.

"I am fine Dad. How did you know about that?" Bobbi asks  
"I will explain when I get your brothers and sister on the phone. I need to know they are safe too", Tony says dialling another familiar number

"Hi Dad", a voice says

"Leo are you alright?" Tony asks

This was his biological son. Leo Fitz. He was raised by his Mother. But Tony still got to know him. Tony bragged that Leo had his intelligence. As Leo was a scientist. But he has _also_ joined SHIELD.

"I am fine", Leo replies

"I'm putting you on hold for a second", Tony tells him.

He calls the last number to his Leo's twin.

"Dad", a female voice says

"Jemma are you alright?" Tony asks softly

Jemma was Leo's twin but was adopted out. It took Tony years to find her. She was called Jemma Simmons. She also had his mind and was a scientist but also had a MD. But she has _also_ joined SHIELD. He didn't know what was with his family and SHIELD. But his older children joined.

"I am fine. What is this about?" Jemma asks

"I will explain in a second. Just hold on", Tony says putting her on hold before dialing another number

"Agent Triplett speaking", a male says

"Antoine it's your Father", Tony says

"Hey Dad. Are you ok?" Antoine asks

"I am fine at the moment. I am joining your calls with you sisters Bobbi, Jemma and brother Leo", Tony tells him switching to conference call, "You all there?"

"I am", Bobbi says

"Me too", Leo says

"So am I", Antoine says

"Me too. What is going on Dad?" Jemma asks

"I have been called in for the Avengers Initiative", Tony tells them  
"But didn't that Agent Romanoff basically say your not recommended?" Bobbi asks

Tony could tell all his four SHIELD Agent Children weren't happy with that. They had been furious at the time. It was safe to say all three wanted to do something to Natasha. But Tony told them he ignored the words thrown at him and so could they.

"It is big enough for them to still call me in. Coulson turned up at the Tower", Tony informs them

"That is big then", Jemma states

"Who is there?" Leo asks  
"They called in Doctor Banner, Rogers, Romanoff. Thor has turned up. And Rhodes is here and they are calling in Strange soon", Tony states honesty

All three swear.  
"Language!", Tony tells them smiling

"Dad how will you handle working with _them_?" Leo asks tentatively

"I have no choice kiddo. Looks like all hands on deck are needed", Tony replies

"Should I come in? With my enhancements…", Bobbi starts  
"No sweetheart keep your secret a while longer", Tony tells her

"Are Aunt Melinda, Aunt Maria, and Uncle Clint with you?" Jemma asks

"No to Aunt Melinda. But I believe Aunt Maria is here. But we won't be letting on that we know each other", Tony replies looking around

"Can't Aunt Mel help you?" Leo asks

"She doesn't do any missions any more kid. You know that", Tony replies

"Oh right", Leo replies

"What about Uncle Clint?" Antoine asks

"He has been compromised", Tony says wearily  
"Shit", they say

"I WILL get him back. I promise", Tony tells them

"Will you be ok with your Ex-Best Friend and Ex-Boyfriend Dad?" Jemma asks changing subject

"I think I'll be too busy too worry about sweetheart", Tony replies softly

He knew he was lying. They would be in the back off his thoughts as long as he was near them.

"I should definitely come in then", Bobbi states

"So should I!" Antoine states

"Absolutely not! You ALL stay where you are. If I find out you have gotten involved you will get an ass whooping. The usual punishment for breaking _those_ types of rules", Tony replies sternly

"I am 25 Dad!" Antoine calls

"Don't care Son", Tony replies firmly, "This is not something I want you involved with. None are you too come. Stay where you are it is safer"

"What can we do to help then?" Jemma asks

"Look after you others. They are all in the Washington Mansion at the moment. Just make sure they all remain safe", Tony replies

"We promise", they all say

"Good. Now I need to ring them. Stay safe. I love you three", Tony tell them

"You stay safe too", Bobbi replies

"We love you too", all four say together

Tony before he calls the other kids he calls his adopted sister. She was the same age he was. And she had, had a hard time too. She worked for SHIELD. And after so much trauma, of her child being kidnapped then years later Bahrain happened. Melinda went to desk work.  
"Tones", she says tensely

"Mels. I have been called in. Where are you? Are you sage?" Tony asks

"I am safe. I am in charge of the Hub. So they ended up calling you in? This must be big", Melinda states

"It is. The Tesseract has been stolen and we have a Norse God Loki involved. We have Rogers, Banner, Romanoff, Rhodes, Thor and probably _Strange_ ALL here", Tony tells her

"Sounds like a party", Melinda replies drily

Tony snorts, "Not one I like. With four people I can't stand"

"I know. So which four besides the obvious?" Melinda asks  
"You know Romanoff, Rhodes and of course Strange. But Rogers as well", Tony replies tiredly

"Will you be alright? You don't feel like cutting do you?" Melinda asks worriedly

"I will have too be. And no I don't feel like cutting at the moment. Do you?" Tony asks

This was one bad thing the adopted siblings shared. They both had demons that only cutting seemed to help.

Melinda's demons was a mission gone bad. She was forced to kill an enhanced little girl. Bahrain had destroyed Melinda and she had left field work to work in the office. That was after she spent several months getting drunk at Tony's.

Contrary to what people believed Tony wasn't actually a drunk. He had a lot of kids too look after so it was rare he did. Everyone believed he was because of his acting skills.

He had basically forced Melinda back into sobriety for the kids sake. Telling her he needed her help as he needed to fix the Arc Reactor. Which was true. He just didn't tell her he was dying.

Boy did she lay into him when she found out.

"No. I am keeping busy. As I said I am running the Hub during the crisis", Melinda replies

"I spoke to Bobbi, Antoine, Jemma, and Leo and they are alright. Can you try and make sure they don't follow me here?" Tony asks her

"I will do my best. What are you going to do about Clint?" Melinda asks

"I will do everything I can to break the mind control. Hopefully without breaking our secrets", Tony replies, "Can you get ahold of Sharon and tell her everything and tell her not to come. And let Laura know I will bring her Birdbrain husband home"

"I will do so", Melinda says firmly

Tony could hear shouting in the background of Melinda's environment.

"I have to go", Melinda states

"Be safe Mels", Tony tells her softly

"You're the one in the middle of a potential fight. So you, Maria _and_ Clint be safe", Melinda tells him

"We will do our best", Tony promises

There was nothing left to be said. As they both knew they loved each other.

Tony hangs up and rings the mansion number.

"Hello?" a voice asks

"Jarred it is me", Tony says to his 18-year-old Israeli son

"Dad!" he calls

Suddenly Tony could hear the pounding off feet and kids or all ages yelling for the phone. He laughs.

"Jarred put me on speaker phone", Tony orders

The phone was quickly put on speaker phone.  
"Hello munchkins", Tony says to everyone

"Daddy!" "Dad!" "Dada!" "Papa!" "Aba!" he hears being called out

"Have you been behaving for your sitters?" Tony asks

"Yes Daddy", Ivy who was 10 says

He talks for a few more minutes making sure all his kids were ok and safe. He always got funny when he was away from them for a long period of time.

"I love you", Tony says as he hears Coulson coming towards him

"We love you too Dad/Daddy/…", everyone calls

"Be good!" Tony orders

"Always", Sebastian says

Tony laughs, "Now kids go to bed when your told and I will speak too you soon"

"Yes Daddy", they call

He hangs up with a smile. He was glad all his kids were safe and sound. He just hoped he would be reunited with them soon.

"Mr Stark", Coulson says

"Agent", Tony replies with a nod

Tony begins to follow him. He was now going to have to face his past. He hoped Maria would be able to help him out…

* * *

"Where is Tony?" Rhodey asks Natasha

"He went to take his suit off", Natasha replies

"Has he…", Rhodey starts but leaves it hanging

"No he hadn't", Natasha replies with a bit of sympathy

"You know Stark?" Rogers asks

"Yes he is my Bestfriend. And I _used_ to be his", Rhodey replies

"Used?" Rogers asks catching the way Rhodey said it.

"Yes. Used. I did something he _and_ I believe is unforgiveable", Rhodey replies sighing

"It is forgivable Rhodes", Natasha states

"Not to us its not. Tony also was protective of his inventions. And I stole one of the jewels of his collect", Rhodey replies sadly

"The War Machine Armor right?" Bruce asks softly

"Yes", Rhodey confirms

"And he hasn't talked to you about it?" Rogers asks

"No. We haven't talked since I to…stole it", Rhodey replies

"When was that?" Bruce asks

"Just over two years ago", Rhodey replies

He hated himself for what he did to Tony. But Tony never answered his calls. Never unlocked his house too him. And Pepper always found away to make sure he couldn't get anywhere near Tony.

So now he could hopefully clear the air now. Now that Tony was in the same space as him and couldn't lock him out.

Well he hoped…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
